A New Journey
by Arcane Student
Summary: Time has passed, obstacles overcome and nefarious plots defeated. So what does life look like for one who had lost almost everything? Series of one-shots for a character (well) after the events in canon.
1. First Day

**A/N: I do not own Boku No Hero Academia or the associated characters and locations. Only thing that is mine is the plot.**

*BEEP*

*BEEP*

*BEEP*

*BEE-

A hand shot out from under the covers, slapping the alarm silent. Retreating, it uncovered the head of the person it belonged to.

"Mmf... Stupid alarm. How early is it?" Bleary eyes looking at the clock face saw 7:02 staring back.

'_Why am I waking up so early? I don't do shifts anymore, I wouldn't be on a patrol, and it's not like I'm in scho-_' The last thought had her jolting upright in panic. "CRAP!"

Whipping off the covers, the young woman leapt out of her bed, rushing about the room and dressing. A few minutes later and she was diving into the kitchen, frantically looking for some food, much to the amusement of the table's lone occupant.

"Y'know Eri, it only takes a half hour to get to the academy from the station, right?"

"Quiet Kota, you know today is important! And why are we out of nori wraps?"

Kota paused in his bite, before stuffing the last of his nori-wrapped rice into his mouth. "We mufta rum ou." Receiving a glare over the fridge door, he swallowed quickly.

Sighing to herself, Eri snatched out a leftover bean bun and a juice box before heading for the door. "I'm not sure how long I'll be at work, so don't wait up!"

"I have patrol tonight, so see you when I see you."

"Love you!"

"Love you too!"

Closing the door, Eri made her way out of the apartment and down to the street, pulling a knit cap out of her bag and placing it on her head. Walking down the streets without trying to look like she was rushing, she took bites out of her improvised breakfast. A few blocks later, she made it to the train station, swiping her pass and waiting at the platform.

Poking the straw into her juice box, she fished out her phone and some earbuds, tuning it to her favorite podcast.

*Good morning Japan! I'm Earphone Jack, and welcome back to my show! It's a beautiful spring day, which is great for your travel into work, but not so great for the youth, because it's also the first day of school for many of you. Time to get back in the classroom and put your nose to the grindstone!*

As Earphone Jack continued, the train pulled into the station, Eri hopping in. As she made for a seat, she noticed an elderly couple coming on, and gestured towards the bench, letting them take it. Holding onto the railing, she steadied as the train left.

*And now a special recording! I managed to get an interview with a teacher from the Hero Course of U.A., but because of timing differences, had to do it before this broadcast. So put your hands together for my guest (and wife) Creati!*

The audio switched to the recording, which became background noise in Eri's mind. Instead, she was pondering what the coming day would bring.

'_So I should be good on supplies, and all my paperwork is in order. Have my pass?_' She patted her pocket, feeling the hard plastic. '_Yup, pass is right there. I wonder if I'll run into Oto-sa-_'

CRASH

The train jolted, everyone being thrown forward by the shock of the force. Some screamed with the force of the impact, others too stunned to make a sound. Eri instinctively curled her arms in defensively, taking the fall with little damage.

As she began to right herself, she fished a visor out of her bag, putting it over her eyes and clicking a button on the side. The transparent material in front of her vision blinked to life, showing information on the various people she looked at. "Is anyone seriously injured?"

A few groans responded, but no one cried out in immediate pain. Seemingly satisfied by the lack of distress, she made her way through the cars, coming up to the drivers compartment, where she discovered the cause of the crash.

"HEY HEY HEY HEY! IF I DON'T GET WHAT I WANT IN THE NEXT 10 MINUTES, THEN ALL THESE PEOPLE ARE DEAD! YOU HEAR ME, DEAD!"

The man shouting seemed to stand two stories tall, his body made of bricks. He was gesturing at spectators and some police on the street below, holding the train driver in his other hand. The driver was clearly in pain, bleeding from his forehead.

Eri pinched at the bridge of her nose, stepping out of the drivers compartment and onto the tracks. "Hey baka! Let him go!"

The giant turned to the young woman, his face first looking disgruntled then amused. "Tch, and who might you be? Must be pretty stupid to come threatening me!"

Sighing to herself, she took off her cap and outer jacket, revealing the doctor's jacket underneath and the horn on her forehead.

The effect on the villain was immediate. "R-R-R-Rewind!?"

She could hear some of the passengers behind her react to the revelation.

"Hey, it's Rewind!"

"The Reversing Hero?"

"We're saved!"

"She's cuter in person that I thought."

Eri continued staring down the villain. "We're trying to get to our destinations, do you have any idea how rude you're being? Now put the man down and surrender before anyone else is hurt!"

The giant was clearly becoming frustrated. "Grrrrr... You can't do anything if I crush you first! Die!"

As he began to swing his arm, Eri tensed her legs to jump out of the way. Until she heard a voice closing in from the distance.

"ssssmmaaAAASSSHHH!"

A green blur came out of seemingly nowhere, shooting across her vision. Taking the giants arm with it.

"GAH! MY ARM!"

The green streak made two more passes, crashing through the other arm, and catching the driver before he hit the ground, finally coming to a rest next to Eri.

"It's okay. I am here!"

"Ohhhhhh! It's Deku!"

"The Number One Hero?"

"Deku is here!"

"We're saved!"

Placing the driver on the ground, the green clad her straightened up, looking at the young woman beside him. "Eh? Eri-chan? Why aren't you at the Academy?"

"I was on the train there, until this baka crashed it!"

"Ah, got it." The pair looked at the villain, who seemed to be trying to be intimidating.

"You think I'm stopped because I lost my arms? I'll show you! I'll show y-"

The air filled with the sound tinkling crystal, and the villain was suddenly encased in ice, leaving only his head free.

"Deku, I wish you wouldn't run ahead like that. Especially when you're the one who asked me along."

"Heheh, sorry Equilibrium."

"Oh, and Equilibrium too!"

"They stopped the villain!"

"Hooray!"

"Now how am I getting to work?"

After making sure the villain was secure, Equilibrium and Deku went to the authorities nearby to help arrange a pickup for the giant. Eri crouched down next to the driver, clicking a different button on her visor.

"Heart rate 97, BP 146/ 89..." She looked his body up and down. "Lacerations to the forehead, broken clavicle and humerus, two fractured ribs." Eri looked directly at the man. "May I treat you sir?"

"Y-Yes."

Reaching a hand out, she placed it on his arm, taking a deep breath. Focusing on what she wanted done, she saw on her visor how his bones knit back together and any tissue damage was repaired. It was all done in a matter of seconds.

"There, you should be fine now."

The man blinked in surprise, tentatively raising himself up. Testing his arm, a grin broke out. "Thank you so much Rewind!"

"Don't mention it." Getting up herself, she looked around the scene, heading back to the train to see if others required assistance. After only a couple steps, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking behind her, she saw Deku grinning.

"You did good work. Shouldn't you be heading to the Academy though?"

"I mean, yeah, but the other passengers?"

"They'll be okay. We have EMTs on the way, and no reports of injuries anywhere near as bad as the driver."

"But how would I even get there in time now? It's not like another train will be coming."

In response, Deku turned around and crouched a little, gesturing to his back.

"Really? A piggyback ride? You know I'm not 6 anymore?"

"Well, I don't see Ingenium around here, so this is likely your best choice."

She let out a little huff of air. "Fiiiiiiiine." Clambering onto his back, she couldn't help but remember the times she played with Deku and Lemillion as a kid.

Making sure she was secured, he turned to his fellow hero. "Equilibrium, you have things from here?" Receiving a thumbs up, green electricity arced around Deku before he leapt to the nearest rooftop, leapfrogging across buildings.

Only a couple blocks later, he started to speak up. "So, Eri-chan, since it's your first day, would you like to come over for dinner tonight to celebrate?"

"... I'm not sure. Won't I be really busy?"

"Heh, that all depends on what the teachers do to the students! You can have Kota come too, and I know Elaine has been asking after her Onee-san."

"Well..."

"Melissa-san has a new apple pie recipe she thinks she perfected."

"... What time should I be by?"

"Six should work. More than enough time to wrap up things at the Academy! Ah, speaking of which, we're here."

One last leap saw the pair landing in the front courtyard of the Academy, where a woman in a modest dress and tied up hair was awaiting for them. As the dust from their arrival settled, she readjusted her glasses.

"Deku? I'm surprised to see you here. Oh, and Rewind! Glad you made it!"

As Eri hopped off him, Deku gave a slight wave. "Good morning Creati. Just dropping Eri-chan off." He turned back to the young woman. "See you tonight?"

She gave a nod and grin. "Yup!"

Smiling in return, he spun on his heel and leapt back out of the courtyard.

Creati gave a slight chuckle at his departure. "Glad to see he doesn't make craters ever time he does that." She gave Eri a smile in turn. "Well, let's be on our way. Principal Nezu should be finishing up his speech soon."

"So I'm late?"

"No, not really. If we don't dawdle, we'll be there right when we need to be."

Making their way through the building, Eri's mind wandered, recalling her own time spent in these walls as a student. '_Has it really been 8 years since I studied here?_'

Coming to a set of doors, Creati opened them, gesturing Eri through. As they entered, she saw where the faculty was gathered on a platform in front of the assembled student body, Principal Nezu behind a podium. She caught the end of his speech.

""- is why we must always look forward to the future, but always hold onto the lessons of the past. Only when we balance the two can we truly be here in the present." Looking over his shoulder, he saw Eri and Creati, causing him to have a slight grin. Turning back to the students, he spread his arms. "Today marks one such step into the future. After years of loyal work and service, our dear Recovery Girl has finally decided to retire. However, she made sure to train her replacement, someone who has been part of our family for many years. Please welcome our new School Nurse, Rewind!"

Eri came to the front of the stage, giving a bow and smiling at the assembled students. "Thank you for your welcome! I hope to do great work here with you all!"

Receiving applause, she stepped back to join the line of other faculty members. '_My first day here. I can't wait to see what's waiting for me!_'

**End Note: So this plot idea has been in my head for almost a year, and is intended as a one shot. My partner says I should do more though. What do you think? Leave me a review, feel free to share any thoughts or questions!**


	2. Infirmary Visit

**A/N: I don't own My Hero Academia or any of its associated IPs. I just have fun playing in their sandbox. Please leave a review and I hope you enjoy!**

Eri thought she had seen the gamut of injuries while she was training for her medical degree. She believed during her time training under Recovery Girl, she had come across almost any situation possible to be found at U.A.. That her experience patrolling the city as a hero had prepared her for any eventuality.

Being the nurse at a hero academy full time quickly proved her beliefs false.

It's not like the students went out of their way to get themselves hurt.

Well, okay, maybe not too far out of their way.

But didn't any of them have a shred of self-preservation?

The first week was quite a rush of students coming through her infirmary doors. The teachers of first year hero classes wanted to see what their students were capable of, while returning years were forced to run exercise courses to prove they were still in shape. Most of those cases came from first years, unused to using their quirks in these new situations. And of course, the clash of these quirks created interesting problems.

One student with an elasticity quirk had sparred against a speed quirk, and literally became tangled into knots.

Another pair of students had tried a "combo move", using an electricity quirk the same time as a water quirk. Both came to her with mild burns.

A surprise call happened for a third year, who had attempted to use their warping quirk, only to end up embedded in a wall. She had to go out to the training ground for that one.

It was after healing a student one day that she couldn't help but sigh to herself. '_I know that they're being trained as heroes, but does U.A. really need so many giant death robots?_'

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knocking on her door. Turning, she saw Creati standing there, giving a wave. "How are you settling in Eri? Good first week?"

"Hi Creati-san. It's been... well, it's been a week."

"Heh, I believe it. Would you like to join me for some lunch?"

Looking at the clock and seeing it was indeed time to eat, she stood and brushed off her coat. "Yes, please. That sounds wonderful."

The pair left the infirmary and made their way to the cafeteria, where the picked up food and made for the staff dining area. Eri notes that it wasn't as busy as it could be. "Where are the other teachers?"

"Oh, most of them eat in their classrooms or with other faculty to go over lesson plans. I come her because I like the relative quiet."

As the pair ate their meals, Eri began to wonder about the coming school year. Pausing in taking a bite, she turned to her fellow hero. "Hey, Creati?"

"Hm?"

"Do you have any advice? About just, you know being here and working with the students?"

"Hmmm... Don't let the kids force you to use your quirk."

"Eh? That happens?"

"More often than you'd think. I had a student a couple years back, who kept insisting he forgot his pen or pencil, so I kept using my quirk to make him new ones. It wasn't until a few weeks had passed that my wife told me someone was running an internet store called 'Creations by Creati'. They'd been selling the things I made to make a quick buck."

"No!"

"Yes indeed. Of course, it ended shortly afterwards."

"What happened to the student?"

"They were transferred to General Studies and put on probation." Taking a sip from her drink, Creati gave Eri a small grin. "So be careful. These kids can be quite creative when they want to be."

-x-X-x-

Creati was proven right over the next few weeks.

While the Hero Courses calmed down and students came in less frequently from their classes, Eri seemed to have a regular influx of Support Course students. Really, it made sense. These students were constantly working with machinery, electronics, and chemicals. Accidents weren't just a chance, they were expected.

Except, one student seemed to be just too routine in their visits.

Miss Uzume Nariko seemed to come in once a week like clockwork. The first time, it was because she had left a welding torch on and passed too close by. The second was from attempting electrolysis on unsuitable chemicals. Then there was the time she had tried working with de-ionized water without proper protection.

Every time, Eri would heal her up quickly, and every week, she would end up back at the Infirmary.

When the fourth week of classes came around, Nariko came stumbling through the door again. Eri fought off the urge to sigh. "What happened?"

"I was carrying some heavy equipment, and didn't notice where I was walking. I think, when I fell, I fractured my arm."

"Well, come take a seat, I'll take a look."

After doing so, Eri activated her visor. The girls arm was indeed fractured, in two different places. '_Should be a pretty simple fix_.' But she paused in her efforts.

After a moment, she stood and, walking to a nearby cabinet, retrieved the supplies needed for a cast. "Hold still, I'm going to cast up your arm so it can set and heal."

"Eh!? But you can just heal it right away, can't you? You're Rewind!"

"Yes, I am, and yes, I can. But you seem to be taking that healing for granted. So, you'll get a cast instead, and 6 weeks to consider your actions."

"You're punishing me? But you can't do that, you're a nurse, not a teacher!"

"Young lady, hold still, or this will take longer than necessary."

Nariko looked like she was ready to protest, but Eri fixed her with her best glare. It seemed to work. '_Going to have to thank Otou-san for teaching me that_.'

A while later, Eri cleaned up the remaining supplies. "There. Keep it clean and dry, and I'll make sure to take it off in a few weeks. Here's some supplies so you can shower with it, and a pamphlet with care information."

The young girl took the offered items, and left with a bit of a huff.

'_Let's hope that's the end of that_.'

-x-X-x-

It wasn't.

The very next day, Eri received a call shortly after the beginning of the school day.

"Rewind-san?"

"Principal Nezu-sama? Is everything alright?"

"I wish I could say it was. I have a Uzume Nariko and her mother waiting outside, complaining about a lack of care for our student. Could you please come to my office?"

"Yes, right away sir." Hanging up, Eri let out a groan.

Making her way to the Principal's office, she knocked on the door.

"Enter."

Opening the door, she saw the room already had quite a few occupants. Nariko and the woman who Eri assumed was her mother were sitting in chairs in front of the Principal's desk. Also seated was Artillery, the teacher for the First Year Support Class, and of course Nezu was behind his desk.

"Ah, Rewind-san, glad you could make it. Please, take a seat." Eri did, fighting the urge to fidget. "So, we are here today to discuss the claim you made, Mrs. Uzume, that our staff is being negligent?"

The woman seemed to have a fire inside her. "Yes, that's right! How could you send my daughter home injured like this? She should have received immediate care!"

"Hm, I see. Rewind-san, do you have anything to add?"

Taking a breath, she started talking. "I diagnosed what was wrong with Nariko, and completed my treatment as I believed appropriate. I also gave her information for continued care and necessary supplies to maintain her cast."

"That's not what I'm talking about!" The older woman almost screamed. "You have to the ability to heal injuries almost instantly! So why didn't you do so?"

"If I may?" Artillery spoke up. Receiving a permissive nod from the principal, he set a number of files on his lap. "These are the accident and incident reports from Nariko's first month here. As you can see, there is a clear pattern of behavior here of almost callous disregard for her own well being in her classroom projects."

"Then clearly your workshops are too volatile! My child isn't some buffoon, like you are clearly suggesting! How dare you make such accusations!"

Principal Nezu sighed. "Rewind-san, Nariko, could you please take a seat outside. I believe this conversation would be best held between the three of us."

Getting up, the two exited the classroom and sat on some chairs in the reception area. Shortly after they left, Eri could hear raised voices from the other side of the door. She took the moment to study the student, who seemed to be shrinking in on herself some. Eri could hear something Deku once said to her. '_Giving help that's not asked for, is what makes a true hero_.'

"Nariko, why did you keep getting hurt in the workshop?"

"Huh? Uh, well, it's like my Kaa-san said, it can be a dangerou-"

"No, I don't believe that. Artillery is far too careful to let things 'just happen'. So, want to try again?"

"Uhhhhh..." Tears were appearing in Nariko's eyes, causing her to duck her head. She began mumbling something incomprehensible.

"I can't quite hear you."

"It's because I wanted to meet you."

"Eh?"

"A few years ago. There was a villain attack in a busy intersection. A few cars crashed during their attack."

'_Wait, this sounds familiar._'

"I was pinned in one of the cars. Leg was trapped. Thought I was going to die. Then I heard an explosion. Saw that Ground Zero had arrived, and managed to subdue the villains. But when rescue workers finally got my out of the car, it was a woman with one horn that healed me right up."

Eri remembered then. It had been pretty early into her hero career. She had gone to work at Ground Zero's agency, thinking she needed more experience and training in combat situations. That day has been a stark lesson in collateral damage.

"And then I come to U.A., and there you are. The hero who saved me. And I've never been able to say thank you."

Eri's eyes snapped up. "Wait, have you been getting injured just to come and see me?"

Nariko's sudden blushing answered for her.

"Nariko, you don't need to get injured to come see me, or any of the faculty, you know?"

"But wouldn't that be weird?"

"This is U.A.. Weird happens on an almost daily basis."

Nariko gave a watery chuckle. "I'm sorry for all of this."

"Don't be. But, if you really are sorry, how about we go and let them know the truth of the matter?"

The student had a few calming breaths before straightening herself up. "Alright."

-x-X-x-

After Nariko explained the situation, things were taken care of pretty quickly. She agreed to be more careful in Artillery's classes, and to respect his and Eri's wishes. She also agreed to keep the cast and fractures until they properly healed, as a lesson to herself.

As the student went back to her class with her teacher and the mother was escorted out, Eri turned to Principal Nezu. "Sir?"

"Yes Rewind-san?"

"I think I have an idea which might help avoid incidents like this in the future."

"Oh? I'd love to hear it."

The next day, faculty were given a schedule to help fill in times. Each day during lunch, a faculty member would sit with students during lunchtimes, available to answer any questions they may have, or simply to talk.

The first name signed was Eri's.

**End Note: I'm back! Yeah, I said I had only planned on this being a one-shot, but I had a few people drop reviews saying they'd love more, and my muse currently seems to like me, so here! Ta-da! Now, I don't think there's going to be some grand overarching plot connecting chapters, besides "Here's Eri and a situation". So I guess this'll just become a one-shot collection connected by that central theme. If you have an idea, feel free to share it, though I make no promises that I'll actually write it. **

**Hope y'all are having a good day! **


	3. The Residence

**A/N: (Sigh) I don't own My Hero Academia, it's characters, settings, or anything else associated with it. Blah blah blah, you know the song and dance. (Someone off screen offers me a cane and top hat) No, I am not actually doing a song and dance. **

'_No alarm. No schedule. No plans. Noooooo problems._'

She loved days like this. Admittedly, unless there was a special academy activity planned, she had every weekend off. However, Kota's schedule, as a Pro Hero, was quite chaotic. Managing to get a day off the same time as him was a blessing.

She felt some shifting beside her, an arm lazily tossed over her midriff. "Mmm, mornin'."

Turning over, she grinned at Kota's tussled hair. "Good morning. How'd you sleep?"

He lazily smiled. "Always better, when I'm next to you."

"You sap."

"Heh, only for you."

"It better only be me. I've seen some of those fan girls."

"Ugh, don't remind me. Give me a bank robbery any day."

"Not today! Today it's just the two of us and a nice, lazy day together."

She felt his fingers ghosting across her skin. "Not too lazy, I hope." Their lips closing the distance-

*RING RING RING*

*RING RING RING*

*RING RING RING*

The pair groaned in unison.

"It's the weekend, I thought the Academy didn't have anything planned?"

"It doesn't. Let me check who it is."

"Nooooo, let it go to voicemail."

"Not very professional, Kota."

Snaking am arm out of bed, Eri grabbed her phone from the nightstand. Only for Kota to snatch and answer it. "Eri's in-bed-secretary, how may I direct your call?"

"Kota!"

*Well, I have to say, it's a good thing it wasn't Aizawa-sama calling.*

Kota blanched at the voice over the phone. "Ah! H-hello, Shield-sama. Good morning!"

*Good Morning Kota-chan. I'm assuming Eri-chan is next to you?*

"Yes! Yup, right here!" He hurriedly handed the phone to Eri, who sat up in the bed.

"Shield-sama? Is everything okay?"

*Don't worry, it's nothing bad Eri-chan. I just had plans to meet with some colleagues today for a field trial, and unfortunately Deku-kun was called away for an emergency. So I was hoping you could watch Elaine for a few hours? She was supposed to go and meet her friends at the Todoroki Residence.*

"Sure, we can do that. We didn't have anything planned today."

"Are you sure? Oh, I just realized, if Kota's there too, this must be one of your combined days off. Shoot. You know, I could probably find someone else. Maybe, hm...*

"No, Shield-sama, it's alright. When should we be by?"

*Are you sure?*

"Positive!"

*Alright then. Come around by 10?*

"We'll be there."

*Thank you both so much. We'll see you then.*

The call ended, Eri turned to Kota. "Looks like we're on babysitting duty."

"Ughhhh, really?"

"Oh, stop it. I know you love seeing Elaine, and her calling you 'Kota-niisan'."

His blushing betrayed his feelings. "Well, I guess the squirt has grown on me. When do we have to be there?"

"10."

Pivoting, he looked at the wall clock. "8:17 now. You know what that means?"

"What?" Just then, she noticed his mischievous grinning, one that soon was matched on her own lips.

-x-X-x-

After enjoying some more time in bed, a shared shower and a breakfast on their way, the young couple found themselves outside of the Midoriya-Shield home. Knocking briefly, the door was promptly opened, revealing a shining grin.

"Eri-neesan! Kota-niisan!"

Eri kneeled down, opening her arms wide. "Elaine-chan!" She felt like she was tackled as the little girl ran into her with a hug.

Pulling back, Elaine gave a big eyes look at the two. "Are you coming with me today?"

Kota chuckled. "You bet squirt."

"Yay!" Elaine releases Eri, turning back into the house to put on her shoes.

Eri spent the moment to reflect on how much of her parents she saw in Elaine. She had inherited her father's messy green hair, but tried to keep it long like her mother. And while she didn't need glasses, she definitely had her mother's eyes, and both parents' sense of wonder. The freckles across the bridge of her nose just made her look all the cuter.

Footsteps preceded the appearance of Melissa Shield, giving both young heroes a relieved smile. "Eri-chan, Kota-chan. Thank you again, so much, for doing this."

Kota gave a dismissive wave. "It's alright Shield-sama, we understand. Is there a time we need to be back by?"

"Well, if everything works out, I should be back home by 4, though if Deku-kun is finished earlier than that, he knows to go by the Todoroki Residence." Turning to her daughter, she lowered herself to brush some of Elaine's hair with her fingers. "Now you listen to these two while you're out and about, okay?"

"Yes Mama. I love you!"

"And I love you!" Hugging each other, Melissa kissed her on the head. Standing up, she gave the three a wave as Elaine ran to the heroes and headed on their way.

-x-X-x-

The trip to the Todoroki Residence was a simple one. The trio rode the train to the correct neighborhood, and walked the rest of the way. Well, Eri and Kota walked. Elaine was able to get a ride on Kota's shoulders, enjoying the view.

After a few blocks, they made their way to the Residence doors. Ringing the doorbell, they waited a few moments until the door opened a crack. Seeing turquoise eyes looking at them, the door soon opened wider. "Eri? Kota? What're you doing here?"

Elaine wormed her way down Kota's back, bringing herself up to the front. "Hi Miss Fuyumi!"

A surprised look was quickly replaced with a smile. "Elaine-chan, it's so nice to see you!" She looked back up at the two others. "Where's Midoriya-san?"

Eri scratched her head in a sudden fit of embarrassment. "Deku-san was called away for an emergency, so we were called as impromptu chaperones."

Fuyumi let out a soft sigh. "Ah, the life of a pro hero. Truly, I don't know how Shoto makes it work at times. Well, please, come in. Elaine, your friends are in the courtyard."

"Yay!" Rushing away, the girl made her way farther inside.

Fuyumi turned to the heroes. "Would you like some tea? We can sit by the courtyard to keep an eye on the kids."

Kota gave a nod while Eri gave a small bow. "That would be lovely."

Soon enough, the three of them were seated next to the courtyard, watching a group of children playing, Elaine among them. A couple of the children made use of their quirks, much to the amusement of their peers.

After a few minutes, Eri turned to Fuyumi. "So, how many kids are here now?"

Fuyumi finished sipping her tea before answering. "We're up to ten children now. A new one, Tokota-chan, came to us last week. He's still taking time to adjust."

Kota hummed at that. "Which is he?"

The caretaker pointed a bit to the side, where a young boy seemed to be hiding in a corner. "He's still hesitant to play with any of the others, but does as he's asked when it comes to chores."

"Why was he brought here?" Eri asked.

"Why are any of them brought here? Their quirks developed, and their families were too afraid or too irresponsible to care for them."

Eri contemplated that. It was always bitter sweet to visit the Residence. After all, her early years were the result of a quirk going out of control, and then being abused because of it. Coming here always reminded her of that time.

It's why she admired Equilibrium for opening the Residence in the first place. After Endeavor had died during the final battle with the League of Villains, the Todoroki estate had fallen to his surviving children. Shoto, his own life having been hell for having a powerful quirk, knew that other children likely suffered as he had. So, he had gone to set up the family home as an orphanage for children who were abandoned because of their quirks.

Kota took off his hat to fan himself a bit. "So what's his quirk? Supernovas? Acid explosion? Every picture frame becomes slightly tilted?"

Fuyumi fixed him with a stern look, causing him to be properly abashed. "If you must know, he has a morphing quirk. When he becomes too frightened or angry, he transforms into, and I quote, 'a hulking monster'. He hasn't done it since coming here, though."

Nodding in understanding, the three continued observing the children for a bit longer. A few minutes later and one of the side doors opened, allowing a white haired woman in. "Children, time for lunch. Everyone come inside and wash your hands."

A chorus of "Yes Rei-sama" Echoed in the space, the kids all heading in. Except for young Tokota.

Elaine seemed to notice this, and did an about face running over to the child. "Come on, it's time to eat! Rei-sama always cooks delicious food!"

The boy seemed to curl in more. Eri could barely hear his response. "But what if I hurt someone?"

Elaine gave him a slightly perplexed look before breaking into a smile. "It's just lunch, everything will be fine!" She reached a hand out to the boy.

Hesitantly, he began to extend his own hand out. In that moment though, it began to warp and transform, becoming larger and scaled. "Oh no, not again!" He started to withdraw, until Elaine grabbed his hand first.

"Whoaaaaaa... Your hand is so cool!" Eri swore she could she stars in the little girls eyes.

"B-But I h-h-hurt people like this!"

Elaine shook her head. "You're not hurting me right now! Come one, there won't be any food left if we don't hurry!" And with that, the little girl started to lead the boy across the courtyard and to where the dining room was. Eri saw that as they passed the distance, Tokota's hand began to return to normal.

Eri let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, which she heard Kota and Fuyumi mimic as well. The caretaker spoke up at the scene. "I can't tell you how much it means to have Elaine come by and play with the others."

Eri shrugged at that. "Well, they are her friends, so of course she's happy to come by."

Fuyumi shook her head. "It's not just that. Elaine being quirkless, but having her parents' sense of wonder and curiosity? She's never afraid of the kids or their quirks, and just wants to be their friend. It's a level of acceptance many of them never received before coming here."

Eri contemplated that for a moment, thinking back to her own childhood. A voice echoed in her memories. '_Seems like a kindhearted quirk to me_.' "I think I get what you mean." Standing up, she dusted herself off. "Well, should we join the others? I'd hate to miss your mother's cooking."

Receiving murmurs of agreement, the three went to join the children for the meal.

-x-X-x-

The rest of the visit went well. The kids continued to play games in the courtyard, even having a few rounds of Hide and Go Seek (Eri participated, but was quickly found). Rei spent some time reading stories to the group, and Kota even put on an amusing presentation with his quirk.

When the afternoon came around, it brought Deku with it. The Symbol of Hope seemed appropriately tired for an emergency call, but seeing his daughter quickly cheered him up. After talking a bit with the assembled adults, he took Elaine home in one of her favorite ways; a piggyback ride across the rooftops.

That night, as Eri and Kota lounged on their couch, a thought struck the young woman. "Hey Kota?"

"Hm?"

"Would you ever want to have kids?"

"Hmmm... Thinking about today's visit?"

"Yeah, a bit." Eri laid down, putting her head in his lap, to which he began idly stroking her hair.

"I don't know. I mean, taking care of a kid seems like an exciting challenge, if absolutely nothing else. But..."

"But?"

"Well, we're heroes. We live dangerous lives. I lost both of my parents because they were heroes. I resented heroes for a really long time because of that. I don't think I'd ever want that to happen to a kid of ours."

"Yeah..."

"What about you?"

"I mean, I never knew my parents. Apparently my quirk first activated when I touched my dad, and my mom was never part of the picture. The only adults in my life for a long time were Yakuza. Plus, with my quirk..."

"You don't want someone else to go through what you did."

She shook her head. "I was so afraid, for so long, of even touching another person. I'd never wish it on another."

"Well, maybe there's another way."

"Oh?"

"Some day, when we feel we're ready, we adopt."

"Like one of the kids from the Residence?"

"Yeah. Give them a home of love, somewhere they don't feel afraid."

"Hmmm... I think I'd like that. Though not today."

"Heh, definitely not today."

"I love you."

"I love you too." Kota bent forward to capture Eri's lips in a quick kiss.

As they settled, Eri briefly closed her eyes, imaging she and Kota taking a child to a park to play. A smile lit her features. '_Maybe some day_.'

**End Note: Holy cow, third chapter. Only ever planned on doing one! **

**So I have one, maybe two, more chapters floating inside the expanse I call my brain. Again, we'll see if I actually get around to writing it. Kinda hope so. **

**What did you guys think of this one? You have any thoughts on the Residence? It's caretakers? **

**Also, I received a review asking for IzuOcha. Have to be honest, it was either them or the pairing I choose, and it ultimately came down to who had less material. I figure some of those rare pairs need love too! **

**Hope y'all are having a good day!**


	4. Incarcerated

**A/N: I continue to not own My Hero Academia or any of its intellectual properties. 'Cuz I'm pretty sure if I did, I'd make a few changes. One in particular. (Glares menacingly at Mineta.)**

"Do you really need to go? It's been years."

"Look, I know we have this conversation almost every time I do this, but yes, I need to go." Making sure she had her knit cap in place, she went to get her coat.

"Just be careful, okay?"

"I'm going to one of the most secure locations in the world. Don't worry." Putting on her coat and shoes, she pecked Kota on the cheek. "I'll see you later, okay?"

"Yeah, okay. Love you."

"Love you too."

Making her way down to the street, she saw the car that was there to pick her up. Getting into the back, the driver looked at her through the mirror. "Ready to go ma'am?"

Buckling into her seat, she nodded. "Yes, thank you."

The drive was quiet, uneventful. Eri would almost call it peaceful, if not for her intended destination. As they drove, she idly looked out the windows. Seeing people going about their days. Some enjoying the nice weather. Others in a rush to get somewhere. The normalcy helped ground her.

A little over an hour later, and they were crossing the bridge. Stopping at the guard station, a scanner ran over the length of their car as a guard greeted them. "What's your stated purpose?"

"Pro Hero Rewind, here to meet Prisoner 116219." The driver produced a clipboard with a set of documents attached to it.

The guard took them and scanned them into his tablet. He then went to the back window, where Eri gave him her own credentials, as well as putting her thumb on a fingerprint scanner. Seemingly satisfied with the results, he handed back the documents to their respective owners. "Alright, you can move along."

Heading back into the station, a green light shone ahead of them, and the driver went forward. Going through an opening in the outer walls, the car eventually emerged into a staging area just inside the walls of Tartarus.

Emerging from the car, Eri heard the driver speak up. "I'll be ready to depart when you're done ma'am."

"Thank you." Closing the door, she looked up and saw a pair of guards approaching."I assume you're my escort?"

"Yes ma'am. If you'd follow me."

Eri fell into step behind one of the guards, a second following behind her. As they proceeded through the facility, she went through multiple security checkpoints, including DNA and biometric scanning, as well as leaving behind all of her personal belongings short of her clothes. Coming to a final room, she saw the familiar chair on one side of the security glass.

"Please sit here while we bring out the prisoner."

"Of course." Taking a seat, one guard left the room, another taking a post in the corner.

A minute later, and a door on the opposite wall slid open. In rolled a chair with an inmate chained to the arms and legs, wearing a medical mask. "Hello Eri."

'**Cutting blades. Rooms without escape. Emotionless masks**.' "Hello Kai."

"You know I go by Overhaul."

'**Hulking monstrosities. Promises of torment. Nightmare made real**.' "I know the outside world has forgotten you even exist. Your name, real or otherwise, is little more than a historical footnote."

"Hmmm." He leaned forward, or as much as the chains allowed. "But not for you. You come, once a season. For the last nine years. Why is that?"

'**Yours is a cursed existence**.' "To remind you."

"Of?"

"You lost."

"My loss is the world's doom."

"Wrong."

"I was going to cure the world of a terrible sickness. The world itself is diseased."

"The only thing that is diseased is your own mind. You've never been able to see other people as just people. Not as tools or objects, but other people."

"Tch. As long as they obsess over their 'Heroes', they're no better than rats."

"Coming from someone who spent years scurrying in the dark, that's rich."

"Well, you lived in that darkness as well. Or do you forget all that time we spent together?"

'**Being ripped apart. Being reconstructed. Ripped apart again**.' "I haven't forgotten a single day."

"So, what? Are you hoping all of these visits will rehabilitate me? A show of mercy to sooth my soul? Make me see the righteous path?"

"I showed you mercy when I restored your hands."

She saw his fingers clenching at the chair. "And took my quirk from me."

She tried shrugging nonchalantly. "Consider it karmic balance. You can decide whether or not that was crueler than the fate Shigaraki Tomura had left you to."

Eri swore she could hear him grinding his teeth. "You were supposed to be the cure, Eri. And you only ended up being a disappointment."

Standing, she turned towards the door. "And you've always been a mistake. Goodbye Kai." With that, she nodded towards the guard, who swiftly led her away from her former tormentor.

-x-X-x-

Getting through Tartarus security on the way out actually took more time than it did to get in, but Eri didn't mind. Anything to make sure the inmates remained in.

When she got back to the car, the driver looked at her in the mirror. "Back to your home, ma'am?"

"No, actually." Fishing in her pocket, she pulled out a card and handed it to him. "Could you take me here please?"

Looking at the card, he nodded. "No problem ma'am."

As they made their way across the bridge and through the city, Eri tried to keep her mind at ease. But Kai's words continued to plague her thoughts.

"_The world itself is diseased_."

"_Ended up being a disappointment_."

"_You were born to destroy people_."

Images of bloody bandages and restraints flitted across her vision. Memories of screams and merciless cold flashed in her subconscious. She didn't notice when the car finally came to a stop before a house.

"Ma'am? We've arrived at your destination."

"Huh? Oh, right. Thank you for your time."

"Of course. Have a pleasant evening ma'am."

"You too."

Getting out, she took a few breaths in an effort to steady herself. Making her way to the door, she knocked a few times. It wasn't even a minute before the door opened up, revealing a bespectacled face.

"Eh? Eri-chan?"

"H-Hi, Yamada-san. Is Tou-san here? If not, I can jus-"

"Hey hey hey, none of that now. Yeah, he's in the back. He and Shinso-chan are having a sparring match. Come on, follow me."

As they made their way through the house, she could hear Yamada muttering to himself about how his boyfriend was getting too old to keep fighting the "youngsters" like he used to. On the way, Eri took in the familiar location. On the walls she saw photos in frames, recalling the events captured in them.

Yamada opened up the door leading to the backyard, calling out to the pair fighting. "Oi, wrap it up you two! We have a guest!"

Shinso paused in his movements, eyes widening in surprise at Eri's presence. "Eri-cha-wah!"

He was cut off when capture cloth shot out and snaked around his ankles, tripping him onto the ground. Soon a knee was pressed against the base of his spine. "How often do I have to tell you not to let your guard down?"

"S-Sorry Sensei."

Releasing the pressure from Shinso's spine, Aizawa stood up, looking at the new arrival. "Eri. Good to see you."

"Hi, T-Tousan." She had to take a deep breath to calm herself down.

Until he took another look at her, and opened his arms up.

Eri did it without thinking. She just walked into his embrace, and let her tears begin to fall. All the fears and painful memories welling up inside her finding release.

"It's alright girl. I've got you."

That was all it took. Tears turned into full on sobbing. When her legs gave out, he followed her to the ground, continuing to hold her close.

-x-X-x-

"Just got off the phone with Kota, he's glad to hear you're okay. Says he's still on patrol, but should be back tonight."

"Thank you, Yamada-san."

"Don't mention it kid! Hey, Shinso-chan, how's the food looking?"

"Just a few more minutes."

"Here, let me help ya!"

Scurrying away, Eri was left with Aizawa, who took another sip of his tea. Giving a contented sigh, he turned to her. "So, how is the first semester going so far?"

"Pretty well. No incredibly drastic injuries, but I can never decide who's worse; the first years showboating for the first time, or the third years trying to impress scouts."

"Tch. Damned kids. New year, same problems. Things never changed."

Eri suppressed a chuckle. "True, but if we're being fair, I think there was one class you really treasured."

"Those brats were the biggest group of troublemakers I ever had the displeasure to teach. I was glad to be rid of them."

Looking over his shoulder, she spotted the frame hanging on the wall. Within was a picture of Class 1-A, Deku's class, on the day of their graduation, all of them celebrating their achievement. She gave Aizawa a gently smile. "I'm sure you were."

"Hm. So, semester is done in a few weeks. Anything happening over the summer break?"

"Remedial lessons for the students who need them. Training camp for a few advanced classes. Oh, and I've been invited to a cookout of Deku and his friends." She turned towards the kitchen. "Will you be there Shinso?"

His voice came from the kitchen. "I hope to be, if I'm not called in by the police for help." He shortly emerged with Yamada, carrying dishes of food. "Dinner is ready."

"Yeah! Now we can eat!" Yamada exclaimed with a grin.

The four all settled into their seats, enjoying the food, conversation, and each other's company.

-x-X-x-

"Alright, Eri-chan, you be good now!"

"I will, Yamada-san, thank you." She returned the man's boisterous hug. Stepping back, she turned to Aizawa. "Thank you for letting me stop by."

"Hmph. You don't have to say that. You know you can always stop by if you feel the need." Opening his arms some, she stepped in for another hug.

As she embraced the man, she looked at a nearby wall, seeing another picture. It was one of the happiest days of her life. She stood, next to Aizawa, at the age of 8. And held a piece of paper in her hands.

An adoption certificate.

Declaring her to now be Aizawa Eri.

**End Note: Ta-Da, a fourth chapter! (Crickets being heard.) Huh, guess everyone is asleep. **

**So, I have to say, for Academia, naming is kind of tricky. Because almost every character has a normal name, and a professional name. And figuring out when to use which can be a hassle. For instance, how many of us knew that Present Mic's last name is Yamada? I had to look it up myself. So hopefully I didn't ruin this chapter in my choice of usage. Please let me know. **

**Also, I'd like to give a shout out to those who have followed and favorited my story so far, thank you so much! I can't tell you how much it means to me! **

**And a big shoutout for my editor-in-awesomeness, theamazinggata, for proofreading all of my work! Couldn't do it without you!**

**Hope y'all are having a good day!**


End file.
